


That One Time Lena Wore Glasses (And The Time That Followed)

by Lysmata



Series: Layla Luthor-Danvers [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: ...eventually at least, Adorable, Awkwardness of early dating, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Kara might actually need glasses, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena definitely needs glasses, Married Couple, alex is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysmata/pseuds/Lysmata
Summary: Kara's not used to Lena wearing glasses but Lena brushes it off as just Kara being the lovable goof she usually is. Little did she realize...
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Layla Luthor-Danvers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758997
Comments: 21
Kudos: 405





	That One Time Lena Wore Glasses (And The Time That Followed)

**Author's Note:**

> Written with love and dedicated to a very special friend. Sadly Kara and Lena are not mine, but Layla certainly is! Enjoy!

“Hey Jess?” Lena poked her head out of office, trying to get the attention of her assistant. “Kara’s coming soon. Do you think I have time to go home and grab my contacts?” Usually she held herself confidently but thinking about her new blonde girlfriend somehow seemed to wipe that all away.

Jess gave her a perplexed look. “What would you need them for? You’ve already got your glasses.”

Lena frowned thoughtfully. “Erm...well...she’s never seen me wearing…so I thought...”

“You’ve been friends for a while,” her assistant said patiently. “She won’t mind.”

“Well, I suppose not but…” Lena hesitated before continuing softly. “That was before we started…” She trailed off, hoping Jess would get the point. Jess just stared at her, waiting. “...dating,” she finished weakly. 

Jess nodded. “You look wonderful whether you’re in glasses or contacts,” she assured her, “You’ll be fine. She’s absolutely smitten with you.” 

“Thanks Jess,” Lena said, feeling just a little bit of tension leaving her. “Why don’t you take some extra time for your lunch break today?” Her assistant smiled at her reassuringly and she tried to match it before closing the door and slipping back into her office. 

There were papers scattered all over the couches and tables so she quickly gathered them all up into one pile and dumped them onto her desk chair before scooting it under the desk. Worrying at her bottom lip, she glanced around the office and rearranged some of the misplaced items. While it was far from the first time Kara had ever stopped by for lunch, it was the first time they had decided to put a name to it and call it an official date. And for that, her office had to be _pristine_. “Make it memorable,” she muttered to herself, anxiously readjusting her glasses and moving over to the window of the skyline as she tried to use it as a mirror to check her appearance. It had only been the previous night when she had shared tender moments in Kara’s apartment cuddling on the couch and yet her heart was pounding in nervous anticipation. 

The door opened behind her and she turned to watch as Kara Danvers burst in with bags of food. She had a rather panicked expression on her face and Lena watched with an amused smile as the blonde made a beeline for the coffee table.

“Lena! I didn’t know what to get so I bought tacos and potstickers and sandwiches, oh and salad too of course,” the blonde rattled off as she dumped the wide selection of takeout foods on the table. Lena found herself entranced by Kara’s gentle blonde hair framing her face until a choked sound of surprise snapped her out of her daze.

“Oh Rao, I’m so sorry!” Kara exclaimed, as she laid eyes upon the Luthor for the first time since entering. 

Lena raised an eyebrow slightly confused at the blonde’s wide-eyed expression.

“I didn’t mean to barge in,” the blonde said quickly. “I...I just had all the food and…” She had turned slightly pink from embarrassment and now Lena tried to shoot her a reassuring smile.

 _You should kiss her_ , some voice in the back of her mind piped up helpfully, and Lena’s eyes locked in on Kara’s lips. They lingered for a moment before she brought her gaze back up to Kara’s gorgeous blue eyes and she walked slowly, purposefully, over to Kara. The blonde seemed even more shy now and it somehow made her even more attracted to her best-friend-turned-girlfriend. Leaning in, she locked eyes with the blonde and smirked as the reporter blushed deeper. She cupped Kara’s face in her hands and moved in to place a reassuring kiss on her lips.

And then her eyes shot open in shock as she was sent staggering backwards by a shove. Lena was about to protest but the absolute terror on Kara’s face stopped her.

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean...I just...no,” the blonde stammered, holding her hands out as if trying to prevent her from trying another kiss. “You can’t do that!”

Lena’s heart sunk. Her mind flashed back to just the night before and the many kisses they had traded. _What happened between last night now?_ The thought leapt to the front of her mind and panic began to set in. _Maybe she decided she didn’t want to date a Luthor after all. Stupid. I shouldn’t have assumed it would be okay. I shouldn’t have--_

“I have a girlfriend!” Kara exclaimed. “Her name’s Lena.”

_Her...wha--?_

Kara crossed her arms, one hand fiddling with her glasses nervously. “Lena Luthor,” she added, unnecessarily. “You either work for her or work with her, I assume. But...yeah. So please, just try to keep it professional?”

 _Didn’t take long for the relationship to make her lose her marbles_ , Lena’s mental monologue supplied unhelpfully. “Kara, what are you talking about?” she asked in absolute bafflement when Kara finished her explanation.

The blonde’s eyes widened almost comically for some reason Lena couldn’t fathom. “...Lena?” she asked in a very small voice.

“Yes?”

Kara gulped. “....oh Rao.”

* * *

“Oh my god, no way,” Alex exclaimed, throwing her head back while covering her mouth with an arm as she tried to keep her laughter from waking up Layla in the next room over.

Kara rolled her eyes. “Now I see I shouldn’t have told you this story,” she muttered.

Alex had to wipe away tears from her eyes, still struggling to stop laughing. “I wish I could have seen your faces,” she was able to get out in choked gasps. “I can’t believe she still married you after that.”

Kara rolled her eyes as she playfully elbowed her sister. “Yeah yeah, just be glad when my _wife_ comes home with our dinner,” Kara said pointedly. “Speaking of which, I’d better get the plates ready.” She got up, heading into the kitchen to grab the table settings.

“I’d say only you could fail to recognize your girlfriend just because she had glasses on,” she heard Alex call in a teasing tone. “But it must be a Kryptonian thing. First Clark puts on a pair of glasses, then you do it too, and now you can’t even recognize your own girlfriend when she wears hers? Once is an accident, twice is a coincidence, three times is a pattern Kara.” 

“You probably wouldn’t recognize her either,” Kara protested. “I swear she looked so different.” She was opening the cabinet to grab plates when the doorbell rang. “That’s probably Lena,” she called to her sister. “Can you help her with the bags?”

She heard Alex open and close the door. As she brought the plates and utensils back into the living room, she glanced around in confusion. There was a rather clear lack of Lena’s presence in the room, and certainly no delicious takeout piled in paper bags. She threw a questioning look at Alex, who seemed rather perplexed. “That wasn’t Lena?” she asked.

The older Danvers sister frowned. “No, just some solicitor,” she replied. “Although…”

Whatever thought she was about to finish was interrupted by the doorbell ringing again and Kara peered through the front door with her xray vision. “Oh, this time it’s Lena!” she exclaimed happily as she skipped to open the door for her wife who was being weighed down by massive takeout bags.

The unamused look on Lena’s face as Kara opened the door replaced her cheery smile with a worried frown instead. “What’s wrong, Lee?” she asked tentatively before realizing Lena’s glare was not aimed at her, but rather at Alex. 

Lena didn’t answer and instead stepped up to place a soft kiss to Kara’s lips before moving over to the table to deposit the multitude of bags, still keeping her gaze on the older Danvers sister. Kara cocked her head in confusion, closing the front door. “Lee?” she asked again. “Did something happen on your way home?”

The Luthor responded by tugging the glasses off her face and perching them on her forehead. She threw a pointed look at Alex, who was looking more and more sheepish by the second. “I swear this is a Danvers problem,” she huffed.

“Ah...hi Lena,” Alex responded weakly. “I...uh...didn’t see you there.”

Kara’s jaw dropped. “Did you…?” she started tentatively.

“Close my own front door on me?” Lena finished dryly, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips. “Yes. Yes she did.”

The look on Alex’s face was simply too priceless and Kara broke out into laughter as she went to join her wife. She shot a smug look at her sister, who rolled her eyes, before returning her gaze to Lena. “Don’t mind her,” she said as she placed a consoling kiss to Lena’s lips. She reached up and placed her wife’s glasses back on her nose. “You look fantastic in these.”

She was rewarded with a soft smile from the ravenette. As the three of them began unloading the assortment of food, the soft patter of footsteps interrupted them. Layla surveyed the living room from the hallway with a sleep-clouded gaze, rubbing her eyes and yawning adorably. 

“Hi Lay-Lay! Did you have a good nap?” Kara called to the two-year old. At the girl’s sleepy nod, she continued. “Go say hi to Mommy!”

The Luthor-Danvers toddler’s drowsy gaze hovered over Alex and Lena before fixing itself back on her Kryptonian mother. She frowned adorably. “Where Mommy?”

Kara froze. She glanced at Alex, who had turned away and was trying to smother her laughter unsuccessfully. Turning to Lena, she found her wife staring off into the distance, blinking in utter confusion. 

Lena glanced at her after a moment, and rolled her eyes with a shy smile spreading across her face. “Your daughter,” she mouthed, and Kara couldn't help but giggle at that. 

“Our daughter,” Kara mouthed back, beaming as her heart fluttered and they shared a tender look with Alex’s wheezing laughter in the background.


End file.
